guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gods of Tyria
Ok, I made this Old God and not GodS because that is our standard. We make articles for the singular unless the term only comes as plural (i.e. Unseen Ones or Dark Remains). I am not opposed to moving this to Old Gods (since 95% of the usages will be plural) I just want to make sure everyone is on the same boat here. So, we don't have people changing references and article names every now and then. --Karlos 18:06, 20 October 2005 (EST) :Definitely Old GodS. Old God just sounds wrong. 148.177.129.213 22:35, 20 October 2005 (EST) ::I vote for plural too. --Tetris L 23:15, 20 October 2005 (EST) :::Done. I have no idea what I was thinking. :) Anyways, moved main entry to Gods of Tyria, kept Old Gods as a redirect to it since the name is frequently used in the game) and deleted Old God --Karlos 23:58, 20 October 2005 (EST) "created the world of Tyria"? I thought Tyria is just a continent... -PanSola 05:34, 20 November 2005 (UTC) :The game manual does (pg 26) in the opening paragraph about the history of Tyria. Refers toit as "world" in the end of the paragraph. :I have always looked at like how people used to say "Old World" and "New World." It could also be that ANet changed their definition of Tyria and (as is seen in a number of other cases) forgot to update their game literature. But I think it's fair to alternate between the "geographic term" continent and the layman term world. --Karlos 07:24, 20 November 2005 (UTC) Another thought could be that in fact at one time it was all tyria as explained in some of the random histories around the games when something cough dragons cough split them apart forming sperate continats cantha and elona taking their own entities as government and continents perhaps anyone care to coment on this theorie(yes i know alot of spelling errors im currently on some pain pills so feel free to go back to and change spelling)Vodna leluna 04:44, 10 March 2008 (UTC) OLD gods? I believe the term "Old" Gods is only applicable in the Krytan regions (including Maguuma), where the Unseen Ones have usurped their place. Ascalons probably just consider them as Gods. I mean, sure the gods have physically left Tyria, but their influence didn't leave. The term Old Gods would only work if there are new gods, or if they cease to believe in gods (which is definitely not the case in Ascalon). -PanSola 14:32, 13 January 2006 (UTC) :It's more because they are geezers, not because they have been replaced by new gods. :) Check your game manual. On the index and on page 46. --Karlos 05:10, 14 January 2006 (UTC) Dhuum and Menzies Should Dhuum and Menzies be included? :No. -PanSola 20:23, 29 January 2006 (UTC) Dhuum is mentioned accordingly and Menzies is not a god, though he does have power on par with them. Abbadon and Dhuum, they they once were, are not longer gods of Tyria.--68.192.188.142 20:19, 29 November 2006 (CST) Aftermath of the Nightfall campaign As Abbadon was NOT a demi-god and has now been replaced by Kormir, it will be interesting to see how this is handled with the temples -- 20:50, 16 November 2006 (CST) : I personally don't want it to be changed at all. I can't particularily think of a way to hide her away but it would decrease the confusion in the next campeigns. Abbadon was securely hidden away from the world (besides Abbadon's Mouth and the Apocrypha) and reintroducing a new God to the world would be dificult for the Gods... Dragons Can someone tell me why they would want to make evil creatures that rival them in power and leave them for us to clean up? The Madgod 17:02, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Because players defeated Abaddon in GW:N, and Anet need to come up with something to top that? We don't actually know if the Dragons are made by this set of Gods BTW. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 18:33, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::But the Gods made all life, unless the "True Gods" are in fact no better then the Murssat. The Madgod 20:41, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::If they made everything, where do THEY come from? --- -- (s)talkpage 20:45, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Made themselves? -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:46, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Then divide by zero, and poof there's the world? --- -- (s)talkpage 20:48, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::And therein lies the greatest controversy of religion: Where did THEY come from? --Gimmethegepgun 21:01, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Spawned from the mists? Anyway for all powerful beings they sure like to sit on their asses, also how can a god have a half brother? The Madgod 21:10, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, with the fact of how they created everything else in the universe, wouldn't that be like incest or something? --Gimmethegepgun 21:08, 1 December 2007 (UTC) To clear up a misconception: Those gods did not create everything in this universe. We know they created the world of Tyria, we know they created many things in Tyria. However, things exist outside of the world of Tyria that we don't know about and can easily not have been created by those gods. The Dragons could've easily come from elsewhere to Tyria for a vacation and went into hibernation. To support this, the Forgotten (most likely including Glint) were brought to the world of Tyria by the Gods, from elsewhere. We have no information on who actually created the Forgotten in the first place. Any theory stating the Forgotten were created by these gods is at best an educated conjecture (based on their loyalty to these gods). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:41, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Oooh, I know! They flew over from a diffrent solar system and crashed down into the world! Then they fell asleep cause of the huuuuge flight, and then we wtfpooned the Burning Chicken. He clucked so hard the Dragons awoke :D --- -- (s)talkpage 22:14, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::"However, things exist outside of the world of Tyria that we don't know about" if we don't know about it how do we know it exists? The Madgod 22:22, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry, let me correct that to be more technically correct. "However, things had existed outside of the world of Tyria in the past, and later brought to Tyria. We know the Forgotten were one such species, and still serve the will of the gods in places such as the Realm of Torment (which is not part of the world of Tyria, and has many things not in Tyria). There's no telling what else might be out there, or what else might've came to Tyria. We know plenty of things exist in the Rift and elsewhere in the Mists, it would be folly to presume we know them all and there's nothing else out there." -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:30, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I imagine thses gods as like in their collage years and Tyria was a (failed?) science project. Dhuum died because he called Grenth's mom fat (lol j/k) But i presume that these gods are "pathetic" compared to the rest of them and they live in their own society in the mists. That's why Balthazar has a brother. Well that's just what I think, maybe in GW 2 we learn about their own society, where does an omnient being go? o>o If the ghosts came back frm the mists why don't they talk about the gods? Why is there an avatar? Why do some people call themselevs Christian and are jerks to others? Why does my brother's room smell bad? and finanly Why am I still talking (typing) gah this white screen burns my eyes q-q 76.185.244.98 03:14, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Dervish, Paragon So which God(s) do they follow? This info isn't on the derv/para pages either, that I saw. LOST-Merick 04:12, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Dervish is all gods, as shown by the Avatar skills. Paragon is Balthazar and Dwayna- found on Paragon. 04:16, 6 April 2009 (UTC)